Mornin' Space Boy
by GPR
Summary: Buzz and Jessie the morning after... Buzz/Jessie. More detail in small author note about the context... I just don't want to give things away. Complete fluff. Enjoy. Rated M just to be safe.


I realised there's isn't much in the way of Jessie/Buzz humanised oneshots, and this came to mind so I just... I dunno, wanted to write a little fluff. It's a first draft piece, I never ever redraft anything- I can't be bothered, fanfiction's just something to get the creative juices flowing not the colesterol clogging in your arteries over someone pointing out every spelling mistake or place where I should have used a theasaurus (I don't care, this is for reading pleasure not anything more). If you happen to think this is good writting, thank you, please let me know, I like reviews.

Anyway, just the idea of Buzz and Jessie the morning after... well, you know, their first time- if they were humans. I didn't really bother with their back stories as this was supposed to be purely fluff and focus on the relationship not the context.

Thanks for reading, GPR.

* * *

The early morning sun's first rays flooded onto the slightly shaded porch and onto his face, bathing him in a gentle orange glow that flushed his cheeks slightly with heat. Even at the break of day, when it was just rising over the towering crevices of the valley, the Californian sun radiated immense warmth.

Buzz liked this time in the morning- the sunshine was comfortably warm in comparison to the sweltering midday heat, and the frozen air of the night had quickly dissipated. It signalled the beginning of a new day, a new day where there could be new starts and new discoveries.

He let out a long sigh, reclining back in the rocking chair and stretching out his legs; feeling more comfortable when he heard the familiar clicking of his joints- a terrible habit he had never quite grown out of, and gazed out across the dusted plain.

Usually, his mind was jam packed with thoughts, worries or deadlines he had to meet, but today, his train of thought seemed to have run somewhat dry. He was quite content letting his eyes follow the small specks of black against the tawny coloured backdrop move ever so slightly every now and then. Occasionally he heard the distant whinnying of a mare calling to her straying foal, or the harsh neighing of one stallion in warning to another. It soothed him, hearing such simplistic, natural sounds after months of hearing nothing but the furious roaring of engines and strained shouting.

Buzz closed his eyes momentarily, savouring the feeling of the breeze catching his usually constrained hair and scalp, ruffling it slightly as it forced some much needed cold to wash over him. It was awfully liberating just to get out of that constrictive plastic and metal space suit for once, and the purple jumpsuit he had to wear underneath to prevent chafing; which also, unnecessarily, covered the most part of his head. He often felt the odd sensation of sweat trickling down his back, or even remove his space suit before bed to find his jumpsuit drenched and soaking wet with the stuff. He skin always screamed for freedom, and he relished every second he got where he didn't wear the protective prison.

Here, however, he never needed to wear anything of the sort, and took the liberty of clothing himself in jeans and the thinnest possible shirt of Woody's he could find.

He stretched, sighing heavily as his joints clicked and clunked and muscles ached with sleep. Rubbing the grit from the corner of his eyes, he yawned quietly before settling back down in the rocking chair.

"Perhaps I can help wake you up?" the softest voice mused, the tiniest hint of humour laced into the words.

Buzz turned, a little taken aback that someone would join him this early in the morning.

His heart hit the front of his ribcage with such force he chocked on his reply.

His eyes fell upon her, drinking in the mere sight of her in sheer wonderment, surprisingly savouring it as though he'd never see it again.

Her eyebrow was raised slightly, and the smallest of smirks played across her lips as she loosely folded her arms, her shoulder leaning heavily against the wooden from of the front door.

Jessie's hair was tousled severely, her fringe flopped down into her eyes slightly and the rest was splayed across her shoulders and partly bare chest like a small forest fire. Her green eyes were softer, having lost some of their vibrancy to fatigue, and the gentle, red lashes caused the slightest of shadows upon her cheekbones. Her cheeks were flushed with more colour than Buzz had ever seen them, having been pressed up against a pillow all night, and contrasted harshly with her porcelain skin.

They stood in silence for a moment, his eyes travelling down her semi nude form as hers stayed transfixed on his. Buzz's eyes rested on the hem of the creased, chequered shirt that belonged to him, and swallowed.

He could see the top of her beautifully pale thighs and the beginning of the gentle curve of her right buttock, partially covered by his shirt but nothing else. He inhaled deeply; feeling his jeans tighten somewhat as he noticeably blushed, fixating his stare elsewhere.

The ghost of a smile played on Jessie's lips as she lingered a moment longer, teasing him. Carefully, she gracefully padded over to where he sat, watching his embarrassed eyes snap back onto her legs with amusement.

"You weren't that dumbfounded last night Mr Lightyear," she murmured, catching his gaze as she drew incredibly close, "If I remember, sir, you had no reservations whatsoever."

She ran her hands through his hair as she gently lowered herself on to his lap, one leg draped over his.

"I-I It was d-dark." He stuttered, turning crimson, her antics not helping particularly.

"Hmm…" she growled lightly into his ear as her cheek grazed his, her lips finding his earlobe.

He shuddered, closing his eyes in constrained pleasure, blushing further as he moaned.

She chuckled lightly, running her nose across his jaw line, "Last night you were a whole different person."

She felt Buzz stiffen in humiliation as he forced the next words out of his mouth, "I-I w-wanted you."

"That's what I like about you Space boy," she purred, pressing a few delicate kisses onto the soft curve of his neck, "You're terrible with words but… pretty earth shattering with action."

Jessie could feel the heat of embarrassment rolling off of him and revelled in it. Buzz often gave into his weaknesses when around her, last night being no exception. She'd been taken completely by surprise by him abruptly pinning her up against her bedroom wall, murmuring something into her mouth about it "being too difficult" and "can't fight it anymore". Despite her shock, she'd quickly returned the passion filled kisses, losing herself in him- and initiating the first move that made the sexual tension they'd built up over ten years explode in a disarray of flailing limbs falling onto the bed. He'd done things to her she'd never thought he would have ever done to a woman that made her groan aloud, often earning her his hand across her mouth as he tried to limit the amount of sound Woody could possibly hear. He'd tenderly bitten, kissed, sucked, made love to every inch of her throughout the night until they had collapsed in a heap, too exhausted to carry on.

She'd woken up to his empty double bed, the bed sheets screwed and creased beyond belief.

"L-last night… Jessie… I-I want t-to say…" he began as she felt his hands lightly encompass her.

"Yes space ranger?" she breathed into his lips as she planted teasing kisses there, some of which he tried to return, building some confidence in him.

"I-I did it b-because I…I love you…" she pulled back, her eyes staring deep into his dark blue irises as he said those words, understanding the depth behind them.

She smiled the smallest smile, "I love you too space boy."

He blushed, "And… I-I have never, a-and w-will never h-have that…thing l-last night w-with another p-person."

Jessie beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck in pure joy, "Me neither."

Silence ensued, wherein he grinned sheepishly at her, as though he was merely a school boy with a first crush, not a full grown adult in love.

She leant in slowly, catching his bottom lip between hers, running her tongue along it. She moaned slightly, and he responded, sucking her upper lip gently as he had done so many times last night.

It turned into an opened mouthed kiss quickly, Jessie pressing herself against him fully as she placed her hands on either side of his face, in hopes they could somehow get closer than he already was.

Buzz let out a satisfied sigh as he felt her tongue run across his, teasing, his arms wrapped around her tightly as she knelt partly on the chair, partly on him, trying desperately to get closer.

Without thinking, passion took a hold of him, and he ran his hands up, under the shirt she'd borrowed, finding nothing but bare skin, bare buttocks, bare breasts-

"Hey!"

They broke away, mortified, staring in the direction of the front door, Buzz's hands flying out from underneath Jessie's shirt.

They calmed down when they heard the clanking of the fireplace in the front room, and Woody muttering something as he audibly fussed over some kind of injury or another he had just sustained.

Buzz glanced at Jessie, "I think you ought to get dressed now."

She winked playful at him, "Only if you agree to a replay of last night tonight."

He cringed, flattered, "Every night we can get away with it, I promise."

A swift kiss was delivered onto his lips before she bounded towards the door.

"Oh, Buzz," she quipped, grinning, "I forgot to say… good mornin'."

"Good morning it is." He smiled sheepishly, getting the joke as he felt the heat return to his cheeks.

It seemed to Buzz, every night spent with Jessie would equal a very good morning indeed.


End file.
